The Pilot Transcript
Jericho Written by: Jonathan E. Steinberg. John Schaer. Stephen Chbosky Morse Code: Denver Colorado gets into a car and drives to Kansas. He's 47 miles from Jericho, 196 miles from Wichita, 362 miles from Kansas City Jake: (laughs) Man on Radio: is High on capital hill as an emergency session of congress prepares to hear the president address the issue of global violence. Recent attacks have pushed this administration to take extreme action. Raising more fears than alleviating. With global tension rising the president is taking a risky step confronting what some political observers Stanley: Oh I can't believe it! Jake Green! How you doin' man? Stanley: When'd you get back to town? Jake: Just now Jake: Is that bonnie? Jake: You grew up! Stanley: Well wait a minute, where the hell you been? Jake: ahh around Stanley: Jake, no ones been around for five years. Jake: The army. I've been in the army. Stanley: Good for you. Jake: who's that? Stanley: She's from the IRS. Jake: The IRS? Audit IRS? Stanley: Yeah Jake: Not going well? Stanley: no Stanley: Forget it. How about you and I we go out tonight and we catch up. Jake: I'd love to. But I just came in to see my grandfather. And then I gotta get back. So uhh Stanley: Okay. Stanley: Bonnie! (Bonnie is playing on a pink Nintendo DS) (Stanley throws something at her) Stanley: Bonnie we need a pie. One strawberry rhubarb. Stanley: Welcome back to Jericho, Jake. Gracie: His wife is lovely but I don't know about him. Mrs. Olson made me promise not to tell but she heard that he bought the old Thompson place in cash.Cash! Girl: That color looks really good on you! Skylar: I know! Girl: Why didn't you mom take you to New York? Skylar: Cause she hates me. Skylar: (To Dale) What are you looking at loser? Skylar: I could be shopping in Soho right now, instead of Gracies Market. Girl: I know! Skylar: look at this thing. Girl: So ugly! Gracie: Promise not to tell! Jake: Promise Mrs. Lee. Gracie: What about you Jake? Where've you been keeping yourself? Jake: I've been playing minor league baseball. Gracie: Oh! Is that a fact? Emily: Well when do you get in from Chicago? Emily: Alright. Good. I'll pick you up. Emily: I love you too. Jake: Hey Emily: Hi. Emily: what are you doing here? Jake: I just came in for the day. Visit my grandpa, see the family Emily: Of course... uh sure, I just didn't hear. Jake: anyway, how have you been? Mom tells me you're teaching at the high school now. Emily: *laughs* Yeah. It's weird huh? Jake: *laughs* yeah. Emily: I love it. I just bought a house in the pines. Jake: ah east side on a teachers salary? Emily: uhh my fiancé he's in banking. so... Jake: That helps. Emily: yeah. Roger really loves it here. Jake: Well I'm happy for you Emily. Emily: how about you, you got somebody? Jake: No Emily: I'm sorry Jake: ahh no you're not. You love it. *laughs* Emily: *laughs* Jake: oh god... Emily: Where have you been? Jake: The Navy. Jake: ah hell why do I even bother? Emily: Seriously, where have you been? (Jake pulls up to a house) (Sign says "Re-elect Mayor Johnston Green) (Jake pets the dog) Gail: Oh Jake! Oh honey! oh you're home! Jake: You're choking me mom! Eric: I thought I heard an annoying voice. Eric: Hey brother. Jake: Good to see ya Jake: I'm not here to interfere with your campaign dad. All I want is your signature, then I'll visit grandpa Then I'm Eric: It's been five years Jake. That's all you have to say to dad? Jake: It's none of your business Johnston: It is his business. It is all of our business. What you put this family through Gail: Johnston for gods sake Johnston: now he could've been Jake: We could spend a week talking about what I could've been. Alright. I've apologized. I've made amends. This is me now. I have a plan, but I need my money to make a clean start. Johnston: It's not your money. It's your grandfathers money. Jake: I know. But he gave it to me for a reason. Johnston: and he gave me authority over it for a reason. Johnston: You convince me you're leading a more productive life and then.. Eric: That's right Jake. Jake: We were both born on third base. Quit pretending you hit a triple. Jake: When are you going to realize? I'm 32 years old Johnston: When you do. Jake: Can I talk to my mayor then? huh? Gail: Let's go see your grandfather. (GRAVESTONE: Eric Jacob Green Beloved Husband Father Grandfather Mayor) Jake: I just... Gail: Stop it Jake. Jake; I can't. Gail: You would have been here if you could Gail: I brought money. Here. Jake: I can't mom. Gail: I'll talk to your father. Jake: If he doesn't get it Gail: because you won't tell him why you need the money. Jake: mom Gail: You don't give him enough credit. Your dad has had a few trials of his own you know. Jake: He'll never know. (Gail slips money into his pocket) Gail: Just... stay one more day. Jake: I gotta get back to San Diego by tomorrow. Jake: Mom, one more thing. Gail: Hmm? Jake: come here. Jake: You have clumsy hands. Gail: I love you. You be careful now, okay? (Jake drives off) Man: Mr. Speaker. The president of the united States. Audience Cheers Woody: Do I have to watch this? Jimmy signals the children that they can leave. Kids on the bus: Old McDonald had a farm, E.I.E.I.O. Heather: Yeah, well we finally found a garage that can fix it. We had to take a detour. Man on the televison: Ocean of hatred has created (inaudible) Mimi: Now I feel Like I'm back in DC Man on Television: And yet we all know that these provision pale in comparison to the fundamental dangers posed by the threat of terror. We have an internal commitment to make the world a better place for our children and grandchildren. This has always been our promise. Little Girl: Five... Four... Three... Two... One! Heather: We'll be back in an hour Ms. McVeigh. (Phone dies) Ms McVeigh? Hello? Man on radio: Carried on (radio dies) Man On television: we have... (Tv dies) Little Girl: No fun woody! You have to hide better! Little Girl: Woody? Whatcha lookin at? (Mushroom Cloud in the distance) (Clock strikes 6:00 PM) Someone: better hurry up and get on home Someone: Has anyone seen Cody? Johnston: Gail? what's going on? Gail: Oh Johnston... Johnston: (beeping telephone receiver) nothing... Johnston: Alright, it looked like the explosion came from the west, maybe Denver. Jimmy get on the Radio. I want everyone at the Sheriffs station. I'll pick up Eric, let's move. Jimmy: Come here. I'll be back real soon alright? Gail: Johnston! Jake! Johnston: We'll find him... (Jake is driving down the highway and sees the mushroom cloud. Two cars collide. Shep: We're bringing them out of the mine five at a time as always. No need to start a panic. Norman: Just trying to get another hours work out of my men. Johnston: stop it! Both of you. Norman, get everybody out of the mine. immediately. And Shep? Help him for a change. Johnston: Sheriff? Chief? Damage, fires buildings? Sheriff: Nothing, Mr. Mayor. The towns fine. Johnston: Well, let's hope you're right. Chief Carroll: What does that mean? Johnston: Do we have any Geiger counters? Mimi: Excuse me? uh excuse me! Did something happen? Sherif: So what does the emergency plan say? Eric: Contact the governor, national guard and state troopers. Officer: Are we under attack? Johnston: Son, I don't want to ever hear that word again. Now look, this could've been a test, an accident, theres uh military bases near Denver, One explosion does not make an attack. We stay calm, the town stays calm. Okay? Jake: *coughs* agh! mmm...*grunts* Bill: I found the Geiger counters. Johnston: Thanks. Oh Gray, good to see ya. We could use the extra help. Gray: Thank you Johnston, Eric. What can I do to help? Johnston: We'll let you know. Eric: Can you work that? Johnston: Looks okay. Woman: Mr. Mayor.. Sheriff. A bomb... Johnston: yes Ma'am. So far theres no sign of any radiation. We'll keep checking around town. Theresa: No, no, no. No sir. The school bus isn't back from the field trip with my daughter. Theresa: Well do something! Eric: I got it. Theresa: You should be out there looking for Stacy. Johnston: Ma'am. Theresa. This is the first we've heard of it. But we will deal with it, alright? Just please, don't worry. Theresa: That's easy for you to say! You don't have a child out there! Johnston: So the school bus was here... Okay. You tell me where the might've gone Fireman: Theres wilsons garage off of route 160. Eric: Or Cedar Run Road. Fireman: maybe they took a detour Sheriff: Well I figure with two teams theres only so many places they can be. Gray: What about the parents? Johnston: Folks.. Folks! FOLKS! Look I know that every part of you wants to just rush out there. I don't blame ya. But as your friend I'm asking you to think about that. You're safe here. Now what if, god forbid, you go out there and you get stranded, and your child comes back an orphan? You know the Sheriff and his men. You know they'll find your kids. So... please. School-Aged Girl: Mister! School-aged girl: Mister! Please! save her! Jake: What? What is it? School-aged girl: Mister! Help! School-aged girl: Mister! Please! School Aged Boy: Mister! I-I think they're dying! School-aged girl: come on mister! Dispatcher: Thanks (inaudible) Sherif: Jimmy, get over there and calm them folks down. Man: Hey Pete! Come on! Sara: We have our frequencies sir, but outside it's like theres no one there. Johnston: Alright, um what about analog? We could contact the governor with a ham radio couldn't we? Sara: That could work, but theres only one in town that I know of. Johnston: I was afraid you was going to say that. Hawkins: Excuse me, Sherif. Robert Hawkins. Sherif: It's good to meet you Mr. Hawkins, but as you can see we've got our hands full. Hawkins: Could you use an extra man? Sherif: No civilians, mayors orders. Hawkins: But I used to be a cop. St. Louis. Sherif: You know the roads around here? Hawkins: no... just moved to town. Sherif: Then I'm afraid you'd just slow us down. Hawkins: You might want to get some black spray paint. Hawkins: You know, cover that? Look, I know you're telling people that it was an accident. And I hope it was. But if it was an attack, Sheriff, theres chaos out there, you might not want the wrong people knowing the Jericho is still here. Sheriff: With all due respect, Mr. Hawkins, this is not St. Louis. Johnston: *coughs* Eric: Dad are you okay? Johnston: Yeah I"m fine. Don't worry about me. Johnston: *coughs* Oh Oliver, would you stop that. Oliver: Alright, Johnston. Thought you were aliens. Well we're under attack! by aliens! Don't you know! Johnston: yes we do, that's why we're here. Do you have your ham radio? Oliver: Yes. For you? 50 cents. Eric: Oliver! Oliver: Well I need my 50 cents! Oliver: Okay... let me get your change... Dales Mom: (Answering machine) Hi Dale! Sorry I didn't call sooner Angel. but we've decide to stay in the city an extra couple of days. Dales Dad: Put down the phone and come to bed! Dales Mom: Honey stop that, if I could. Baby, what are you looking at out the window? Dales Dad: Get over here and look at this! Dales Mom: Wh-what is that? Dales Mom: Oh my god! Oh my god! (Window breaks) (Dale repeats the message) Dales Mom: (Answering machine) Hi Dale! Sorry I didn't call sooner Angel. but we've decide to stay in the city an extra couple of days. Dales Dad: Put down the phone and come to bed! Dales Mom: Honey stop. (Dale repeats the message again) Dales Mom: but we've decide to stay in the city an extra couple of days. Dales Dad: Put down the phone and come to bed! Dales Mom: Honey Dales Mom: (Answering machine) Hi Dale! Sorry I didn't call sooner Angel Dales Mom: (Answering machine) Hi Dale! Sorry I didn't call sooner Angel. but we've decide to stay in the city an extra couple of days. Dales Dad: Put down the phone and come to bed! Dales Mom: Honey stop (The LIghts go out) Dales Mom: Hi Dale Man: How could we lose power? Another Man: I don't know Fireman: The bomb could've fried the relays. Fireman 2: That's possible Chief Carroll: They could've blowed up the power station for all we know. Hawkins: Guys? It was probably just a drain on the system from Denver. Chief Carroll: You a science teacher? Hawkins: *laughs* Robert Hawkins, Chief Carroll: Chief Carroll. Sheriff: Jimmy, what's your 20? Jimmy: Willow Creek, Sheriff. There is nothing in sight. School-Aged Girl: It just went crazy, and it was running all over the road! Jake: Alright, just don't look. Jake: augh! Heather: Is he alive? Jake: yeah...You okay? Heather: Yeah... I.. I think my leg is broken. Jake: You feel your toes? Heather: Yeah. Don't worry about me. Worry about them. Jake: Is anybody hurt? huh? anybody? School-Aged Kid: Stacys sick! She can't breathe. Jake: *grunts* what's wrong? What happened? School-Aged Kid: When the bus stopped, she was like this Jake: It's okay, let me see. let me see it. See. Let me see, Stacy. It's going to be okay. It's okay. Stacy struggles to breathe Jake: Do you have an ice pack? We've got to stop the swelling now. Heather: Lucas, the first aid kit is under the seat. Jake: Okay. Come on. It's alright. Just keep breathing. Breathe normally, alright? It's okay. It's okay. You're fine. Just keep breathing normally. You're okay. Okay. Stacy: Please. Hurts. Jake: calm down. Hey Stacy! no, no, no, no, Stacy appears to be out of it Jake: Gotta think.. Jake: Alright. Look, I need everyones help right now. Who has a pen? Does anyone? Does anybody have a pen? Alright, I need a pen. Lucas: We have pencils. Jake: No, I need a, i need a tube. Something hollow, um a straw! Julie: I have a straw! Jake: Here, let me see it, let me see it. Come on! That's too thin... Does anyone else have a juice box? Children start saying "I do" Jake: Alright, get them out. Get some band-Aids out. What's your name? Julie: Julie. Jake: Alright, everybody give your straws to Julie, okay? Hurry! Quick! Make them into a circle. Jake: *grunts* alright, you got that? Here you go, tape them together with those band-Aids. Jake: Whos the strongest kid? Huh? You? You hold her shoulders down in case she wakes up okay? Don't look! Right here.... Jake: Wheres my straws? Jake: Go easy... I'm okay... come on... Stacy breathes Sheriff: Wait! I see something! Okay we see the bus. Jimmy: Ah good. You want us? Sheriff: no, you keep looking for Jake. Sheriff: Let's get down there boys. Lucas: how did you learn how to do that? Jake: uh.. military school. Lucas: Were you a soldier? Jake: *laughs* no a screw up. Riley: Sheriff? Sheriff? Look at this. It's the wrong bus! Sheriff: Riley? Riley get over here! RILEY! Jake: Wheres the damn rescue party? Gail: Well Hi Dale! Come on in honey, come on we're all trying to get through this together. Bonnie: Hi Dale. Gail: You okay honey? Gail: Whatcha got there? Dale: it's my mom. Dales Mom: (Answering machine) Hi Dale! Sorry I didn't call sooner Angel. but we've decide to stay in the city an extra couple of days. Dales Dad: Put down the phone and come to bed! Dales Mom: Honey stop that, if I could. Baby, what are you looking at out the window? Dales Dad: Get over here and look at this! Dales Mom: Wh-what is that? Dales Mom: Oh my god! Oh my god! (Window breaks) Gail: Oh Dale! I am so sorry. I didn't know your mother was in Denver. Dale: She wasn't in Denver. She was in Atlanta. Various People: Oh my god! Gail: I'm sure they'll have some answers Heather: How is she? Jake: I need to get her back. Tap on the window at Gracies Jake: Right here, right here. Julie: Miss Lisinsky? Are we going to have school tomorrow? Heather: We'll figure it out honey. Julie: I vote no. Jake: Agh! Maggie: Dale! Dale, what are you doing honey? Please! Please don't steal from me! Dale! Man 1: Hey you got extras there? Man 2: First come first serve! Man 1: You pulled up your truck. You going to mow your lawn too? Man 2: I've got a family you know. Man 1: We've all got families. Come on. Man 2: Get your hand off the can. Man 2: What are you doing? Jake: Alright everybody, sit down. Dale: The food won't go rotten so long as the weather stays cold. Hopefully the power will be fixed by then. Gracie: Thank you for this Dale. Dale: Anything for you ma'am. Horns honk. Man 1: get out of the truck! Hawkins: You need to get some lights on before people start losing it. Chief Carroll: All we have are lanterns and flashlights. That's not enough to light up the street though. Hawkins: But your town does road work at night. right? Chief Carroll: You sure you're not the science teacher? Man on the walkie: We have a problem at one of the gas stations. We need your help right away. Chief Carroll: I'm on my way. Hawkins: I've got this. Gray: Alright, I'll come with you. Chief Carol: Thanks. Sara: Sir. Man on walkie: there something going on at the gas station. Big crowd, looks like trouble. We need help down here. Eric: Dad! Johnston: I heard! Go! go! Sara... Gail: honey. Johnston: i don't have time right now. Some damn fool. Gail: Johnston! Johnston: What?! Gail: listen to me! Dale Turners mother died tonight. In another explosion. Atlanta. Johnston: Oh my god! Jimmy: Sheriff, theres no sign of Jake out here. In fact theres no sign of anybody. We're uh we're going to head back Let me know if the kids need anything. Sheriff, are you there? Jake: Stay awake... stay awake till Jake: Does this bus have a gas can? Jake; The bus... it stops Heather: okay... kids... Listen to me. If the bus stops again, we're going to need you to walk back to town and get help, okay? Lucas: I don't know where we are! Jake: when you get to the stop sign. Turn left. Take a left. Lucas: Which ways left? Jake: ugh! Heather: Hold up your hands. Stick out your thumbs. The one that makes the L, that's your left. (the crowd is saying a lot of things, hard to get anything audible. One man says "get your hands off of me!") Gray: (Says two peoples names) Chief Carroll: Break it up! Gray: Morty, stop it right now! Gray: Yeah Morty, I'm talking to you! Gray: Michael Stevenson, Carl Meek, Carl! Now why are you turning on each other? Stealing from your neighbors? Then you are fighting the wrong people! We are literally in the dark. All I'm saying is that I-I think we need to get organized. I don't know where the mayor is. But maybe it's time we came up with a plan ourselves. Johnston: What's going on Gray? We making speeches? Gray: With all due respect, Mr. Mayor. We have a missing bus, no police, Firemen doing policemens jobs. Eric: how dare you politicize this. Johnston: Eric, Gray: I'm not talking to my opponent, I'm talking to my mayor. I don't care about the election, I care about survival. We just might be on our own here, and I need to know what my mayor intends to do (Crowd starts agreeing) Johnston: Look I know we've been through a lot.tonight. I wanna tell you something. I've been to big cities, and been to foreign countries, but I will take the good people Shep: Take the good people of Jericho over any other city, we know Mr. Mayor we've heard the speech. Johnston: Well Shep, I hope you don't think I've been asleep at the switch. We had all hoped that this was an accident. But he unfortunate truth is there was another explosion in Atlanta. I've been busy trying to contact the governor. (Crowd Murmors) Man in the crowd: Yeah, well what if the governor is dead? Johnston: There is no report of anything happening in Topeka Another man in the crowd: How are we going to get reports without televison? or with no phones? Johnston: We don't know anything about north Yet another man in the crowd: When are we going to get he power back on? Johnston: Folks, one at a time please. Calm down. MAN: Calm down? my boy is still out there. Johnston: The Sheriff is out there looking for your boy AND my boy. Theresa: Police officers..;. Shep: We need to know what you're going to do now. (Crowd mumrors) (Bus honks its horn) Jake: Help them! Help em'! get Stacy. Fireman: are you the one? Okay. Jake: What's your name? Heather: Heather. Jake: Jake. Heather: Nice to meet you Jake. Jake: You too. Julie: mommy! Julie: I missed you so much! I love you! Lucas: Dad! Theresa: Mommys right here. Right here honey. Everythings going to be okay. Gail: Jake... oh honey... Jake: I'm okay. Gail: Eric, help your brother. Jake: Dad... EMT: Put your arm around me. Gail: Careful. Careful. EMT: Easy, Easy. Gail: Eric, get April. We'll meet you at the medical center. Eric: Okay. Jake: Hey, theres an empty prison bus out there. Eric; Where abouts? Jake: Cedar Run Eric: Alright. Just relax. We'll take care of it. Gail: Oh god. Look at you! You're a mess. Jake: I'm fine. Stop worrying about me Gail: Good luck with that. Johnston: Hey Shep! You said earlier that you had heard that speech before. You ever ask yourself why I say it? Because I happen to trust you people. Cause I love my town. Now something happened in Denver and Atlanta. And we could wake up and find out that's where it stopped. But until we know are we going to use our imaginations to solve problems or cause em? Now we can get the power back on, we can find out how big this thing is. If we have to we can fight, we can fight anybody, we can fight all enemies. The only way that's going to happen is if we work together. Now go on home. We'll meet... tomorrow. Town hall. And folks? Don't you break my heart again. Johnston: Chief? Keep all your men posted until the sheriff gets back. Johnston: Hey shep. Gail: I was afraid I was never going to see you again. Jake: You think I'd let dad have the last word? Johnston: hey. You're talking about me. Johnston: You did a great thing out there today. Jake: Thanks. Johnston: Your grandfather would've been proud. Johnston: I'm going to go see what's taking these guys. Jake; You know, I go away for a few years and the town goes to hell *laughs* Gail: Its not your fault. Jake: Yeah, well we'll see Chief Carol: What are you thinking? Hawkins: Well I was just wondering what it'd all look like in the morning. (Emily is in a car.) (Emily steps out) Emily: What's happening?